Un beso
by Human skull
Summary: Fanfiction basado en la frase de Sylvia Plath, 'Bésame y verás lo importante que soy' Oneshot para el reto de "Citas célebres" del foro "Historias por contar". Quinn está decidida a dejar a Rachel despues de años de relación, será un beso capaz de salvarlas?


**Los personajes de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray no me pertenecen, son creación de Ryan Murphy y del programa televisivo Glee. Esta es solo una breve probada de ellas después de la preparatoria. Este fic participa en el reto de "Citas célebres" del foro "Historias por contar". **

Hace tiempo que quiero dejar a Rachel, hace años que ella absorbida en el teatro y yo en la psicología, dejamos de preocuparnos la una por la otra, nos amamos, de eso no hay duda, yo la amo por todo lo que es y todo lo que ha significado para mí a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Pero se ha acabado la chispa.

No hemos perdido la costumbre de salir a cenar, de estar en casa unas horas para sentarnos a ver una película, paseamos por las calles tomadas de la mano, pero hace bastantes meses que no entrelazamos nuestros dedos, que no sentimos el corazón latiendo de cada una en ese gesto.

La gente que nos mira quiere ser como nosotras, siempre sonriendo, siempre de buen humor, pretendiendo ser la pareja ideal, la que nunca se pelea, parece que somos perfección. Nunca lo fuimos y ahora lo somos menos. No puedo recordar el último día que hicimos el amor o que hicimos nuevos planes juntas.

La rutina es esta: llega a casa y se quita la primer prenda que le cubra el cuerpo excepto si es playera o blusa, yo estoy en mi estudio leyendo los reportes de sesión de cada paciente, con la lámpara de luz tenue encendida y música ambiental de fondo, se asoma por el umbral de la puerta y me sonríe, 'Ya vine' dice. Y yo sin levantar la mirada le contesto que está bien y sigo con lo mío.

Ella no me pregunta cómo me ha ido en el día y yo tampoco lo hago. Nunca nos casamos, pero vivimos como tal desde hace siete años; tampoco tuvimos hijos, no porque no hubiéramos querido, sino porque ella estaba dedicada a brillar como siempre quiso brillar y yo estaba dedicada a entender un poco más al ser humano, sólo un poco, es imposible descifrarlo aunque sea al diez por ciento, somos tan complicados nosotros. Como complicada es mi relación ahora con la que fuera el amor de mi vida.

Es el amor de mi vida? Me pregunto. Compartimos una cama y ni siquiera dormimos cerca la una de la otra, nos damos las buenas noches y apaga cada quien su luz para simplemente volver aguardar silencio y no darnos una sola palabra sino hasta la mañana siguiente con un: buenos días.

En qué punto nos perdimos? Lo ignoro, pero se nos fue la chispa, se nos fue esa pasión que nos caracterizaba para todo, para hacer el amor en la sala con las cortinas abiertas o en el auto mientras estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en el baño de un bar. La pasión para hacer planes y ahorrar para llevar acabo esos planes, pasión para hablar de nuestro día a día… yo no sé en qué momento tomé un rumbo distinto al suyo y ella distinto al mío.

Cierro el folder con el caso que estoy llevando, me quito los lentes y después de hacer unos movimientos para descansar el cuello, los hombros y la espalda, me levanto de mi silla de piel y apago la lámpara de mi estudio.

Voy en el pasillo hacia la habitación, siento la duela tibia bajo mis pies y me doy cuenta que me gusta esta casa, me encanta su decoración, me encantan sus paredes, sus ventanales… pero le hace falta el calor que le dimos al principio Rachel y yo.

Apuesto porque cuando llegue al baño, ella estará lavándose la cara y untándose crema en el cuerpo. Yo me lavaré los dientes en el otro lavabo que tenemos y abriré la regadera para que el agua se caliente y pueda darme una ducha.

Las puertas corredizas son de cristal pero hemos notado cada una que ya nos incomoda mostrar nuestra desnudez, así que no nos metemos a la regadera hasta que la otra se ha salido del cuarto.

Cuando termino de bañarme ella está en la cama con un libro entre sus manos y yo saco a veces otro libro o una revista de interés, a veces simplemente enciendo el televisor de plasma que tenemos frente a la cama o uso el psp que guardo en el cajón de mi buró.

Pero eso es todo, no volvemos a hablarnos.

Hemos pensado en dejarnos, sé que ella lo piensa como yo, quién sabe si con más o menos ahínco. No sé si ya conoció a alguien más, no sé si ya somos costumbre y por eso seguimos juntas; sí, es verdad que la amo, pero la amo como mujer, la amo como persona, la amo como la esposa que fue y la madre que nunca ha sido, complicado llegar a esta última conclusión, pero la que imaginé en mi mente estoy segura que no distaría mucho de la que hubiera sido en realidad.

Apaga su luz y me da la espalda. Lo he decidido, voy a dejarla mañana por la noche. Cuando llegue ya tendré mis maletas listas y viviré en un hotel por el momento, no puedo vivir más bajo estas circunstancias y lo peor del caso es que no quiero remediarlas, creo que ya no tengo fuerzas.

Sí, mañana será el día, me verá sentada en la sala con mi ropa lista y algunas otras pertenencias, hablaremos poco al respecto y me dejará marcharme sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Lo sé, lo presiento.

Apago mi luz y le doy la espalda. Sí, la dejaré.

Despido a mi último paciente y me doy un paseo por el consultorio, me echo en mi diván y me pregunto las cosas que me preguntaría si tuviera que darme una sesión, por qué? Para qué? Estas segura?

Y no obtengo respuesta a ninguna. Voy a dejarla y eso me alivia y me parte el alma. No podría sentirme más libre y más desdichada al mismo tiempo.

Camino a casa veo nuestra vida juntas, sí como el ser humano ve su vida en un segundo antes de morir, yo veo la nuestra del mismo modo, todo comprimido en milisegundos, una parte nuestra está a punto de morir.

Guardo en las maletas de color negro las blusas que más uso, los pantalones, los vestidos, zapatos; las cosas que uso para mi higiene personal y papeleo importante que me hará falta cuando ya no viva más en esta casa.

Me siento en el sillón, no sé cómo hicimos para llegar aquí, tuvimos tanta pasión en las discusiones que teníamos en los pasillos de la preparatoria, discusiones por Finn, por Puck, por su forma odiosa de ser, por creerse una diva, esa pasión cuando le di una bofetada en los baños en aquel maldito baile. Nosotras destilábamos pasión y aún después de haber formalizado después de haber ganado las nacionales, habernos mudado a Nueva York y hecho una vida juntas, después de que yo me gradué de Yale y ella se hizo famosa en NYADA brincando así a Broadway sin parpadear siquiera, después de mucho seguíamos juntas, siendo felices juntas.

Pero diez años no pasan en vano y ya no somos lo mismo.

Escucho el timbre del ascensor, no hay duda es ella quien sube a nuestro piso. Entra con naturalidad y enciende las luces aún sin darse cuenta que la espero sentada en la sala con mis maletas hechas.

Y entonces cuando me nota se queda inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Qué es esto?-. Señala las maletas que están a un lado de mí, dispuestas a salir por la puerta del edificio y hacia una nueva vida, ellas más dispuestas que yo.  
-Me voy-.  
-Vas de viaje?-. Pregunta como no queriendo entender lo que 'Me voy' realmente significa.  
-No, sólo me voy de aquí… voy a dejarte-. Parece que le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones y se hubiera hecho centímetros más pequeñita. Quiero llorar, pero no voy a hacerlo.  
-Por qué?-. Suena sofocada y confundida.  
-Tú sabes por qué Rach-. Hay tristeza en mi mirada y hay incredulidad en la suya.

Hay silencio, está recordando todos los por qué's que se le pueden venir a la mente y veo en su mirada el reconocimiento por fin.

Se levanta y se encierra en el baño más cercano. No escucho ruido, no sé si está llorando o sólo se ha encerrado ahí como una especie de acto-reflejo.

Veo el reloj de mi muñeca, han pasado veinte minutos sin que yo me mueva del sillón y sin que ella haga un solo movimiento dentro del baño. Me seco las manos en mi pantalón y me levanto, tomo las maletas y las llevo al elevador.

Entonces escucho que abre la puerta y me volteo, ella esta parada cerca del umbral viéndome fijamente, por su semblante puedo adivinar que se siente tan rota como yo.

-No te vayas-. Me dice con un dejo de súplica en su voz. Y yo quiero irme… pero no quiero irme.  
-Sabes que nos convertimos en mejores amigas Rach, ésta no es una vida de pareja y no es justo para ninguna de las dos-.  
-Me amas?-. Pregunta mientras se le corta la voz.  
-Con toda mi alma-. Suelto las maletas pero no me acerco a ella.  
-Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?-. Asiento –Sentía que toda capacidad de pensamiento se me escapaba del cuerpo, las dos temblábamos y el beso fue tan infantil y aún así tan lleno de amor, tan lleno de tantas cosas que nos parecían demasiado maduras…-. Doy un paso hacia ella y le miro los labios.  
-Tenía muchas ganas de besarte, desde que te vi las tuve, con cada RuPaul, con cada apodo y slushie ocultaba las ganas que tenía de besarte-. Y ella se acerca un poco a mí.  
-Después de ese beso el mundo cambió… tú te convertiste en mi mundo-.  
-Pero ya no es así-. Retrocedí.

Camino lentamente a mi encuentro, me besó yo la besé de vuelta, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su abrazo, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, me di cuenta con ese beso que la amaba más que nada en la vida. Nos besamos como lo hubiéramos hecho la primera vez.

Sylvia Plath muy sabiamente dijo: Bésame y verás lo importante que soy.

Y yo besé a Rachel para darme cuenta que seguía siendo ella, para siempre ella.


End file.
